Turning Page
by LenaKristen
Summary: Edward Cullen shot to fame seemingly overnight and left his family and girlfriend – Bella Swan -at home in London to pursue his acting. Now he reluctantly returns to his hometown a changed man, millionaire,but lonely. Will facing Bella make him understand what he left and will Bella be able to recognise that sometimes the ones you love will make mistakes before they come home. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Page**

**Longer Summary**

All Human.

Edward Cullen (24) –British guy, turned Hollywood heartthrob.

Bella Swan (23) – English literature student, Forks (UK)

Edward Cullen shot to fame seemingly overnight and carelessly left his family and girlfriend – Bella Swan -at home in London to pursue his acting career. Now he reluctantly returns to his hometown of Forks (UK) a new man, millionaire, Hollywood pin up but lonely. Will facing Bella, who he hasn't seen for a year, make him realise what he really left behind and will Bella be able to recognise that sometimes the ones you love will make mistakes before they make their way back home.

Let me know what you think – Twitter - LenaJandrell

Will update weekly!


	2. Reflections

**Turning Page**

Chapter 1 – Reflections -

Edward POV

*WHO ARE YOU DATING*

*IS TANYA DENALI YOUR GIRLFRIEND*

*WHO ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH*

*ARE YOU GAY*

*IS TANYA HAVING YOUR CHILD*

*WHAT HAPPENED TO HOMETOWN GIRL EDWARD...*

That one stuck in my mind the most, usually I could handle the constant screams from the overworked paparazzi, but one mention of –her- and my first instinct was to lash out, to protect her before I return to the present and I realise she's no longer mine and I just have to smile and move on.

Premieres were never my strong point and as I jump into the sleek car pulling away from the sidewalk and multitudes of screams, I breathe a sigh of relief. Tonight was the premiere for the sequel of Falling and with it now being a multi millionaire dollar franchise there were certain requirements I had to fulfil and certain boxes I have to constantly tick. Stephanie –my manager- is rambling on the phone to some agent regarding box offices numbers and I begin to drift.

_As I wandered the cold streets of London with my love a feeling of warmth envelops me as I feel the familiar arms of Bella wrap around me from behind and my ears are rewarded with the sound of her rich giggle. _

"_This could be our last walk of just me and my Edward, this time tomorrow you will be Mr Movie Star extraordinaire, riding off into the sunset without a glance back..."_

_I turn her around to look into those big brown eyes gleaming with love as her timid voice trails off and pull her in for a hug, my beautiful girlfriend soon-to-be fiancé gets so insecure sometimes. _

"_Oh baby, don't start this again...It's me that should be worried..but I don't, I love you and you love me...a movie won't change anything...it will probably flop like the others and if it doesn't it will be just be turning the next page in our book"_

_Bella begins to giggle as I caress the tattoo that resides on her hip knowing just how much I adore it and her eyes search mine, before leaning up and kissing me._

"_I know sweetie...Turning page ...just turning a page"._

"EDWARD, EDWARD EDWARD, EDWARD!"

I'm roused from my dreams to my managers nasally voice calling to me, allow myself a few more seconds of my Bella induced delusions I close my eyes.

"_Baby...Bella...Bella...I need your help"_

_My hands were shaking and I really needed a drink...sitting down on the edge of the unfamiliar fancy hotel bed I took a few deep cleansing breaths. The door opened and out walked my brunette angel in a long navy dress – the first dress I had seen her in since prom – smiling adoringly down at me._

_I looked up in awe and Bella fell to her knees in front of me blushing beautifully and begins to do my tie. _

"_Honey...Don't stress...This is your night...we are all here to support you start to finish okay"_

_Her hand caressed my temples and I felt my heart return to normal pace as my hands automatically began roaming her tattoo._

"_I miss London...I miss our home...and Bear...How can I stay for a month with you going home."_

_Bella looked up and tears filled her large doe-like eyes, and I instantly regretted letting out my worries._

"_ohh sweetie...you have to be Mr Movie Star tonight but in just a few weeks you will be back to me soaked through after a long walk with Bear in the rain and curling up with me in our tiny home eating leftovers...you will be my Edward, my hometown boy...and this isn't letting go...just like you said...turning a page"_

_She smiled ruefully and stroked the underside of my bicep where my counterpart to her tattoo lay._

_I grabbed Bella, my comfort blanket up into my arms and held her close taking in her strawberry scented hair before whispering words of love and pulling her through the door to the mayhem of my first premiere._

Shaking my head I returned to reality knowing the further into THAT night I went the more depressed I would feel. Stephanie dragged me from the car and into my giant ten bedroom mansion - that apparently was a must have if I wished to fit in with my fellow actors- towards the office. She printed something before turning to me and handing over a plane ticket.

"You don't have a choice." She began in her sharp tone.

"The media are all over it and know about your mother's illness, you have to go home and be seen to support her, I don't care what issues you lot seem to have, but we can't have US weekly believing you're as emotionless as you really are if we want to secure the next movie."

I looked at her through bleary eyes and in a measured tone replied

"Illness?"

Stephanie looked suitably offended and began ranting about how I didn't need to know blahblahblah that it was a distraction from the latest blahblahblah and then the words came...Cancer.

Cancer...Cancer...Cancer...Cancer

My astonishment and anger at her words was outweighed by the sudden feeling of desperation I felt for the family I hadn't seen in over a year. My bag was packed and I jumped in the car fleeing to the airport without a glance back.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.

**Twitter LenaJandrell**


End file.
